


Connected

by LauraWithoutSound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Christmas, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Leather Jackets, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraWithoutSound/pseuds/LauraWithoutSound
Summary: Derek and Stiles spend their first Christmas together.





	Connected

 

By the time Christmas rolls around Derek and Stiles have been dating for eleven months. They got together after Stiles had come back from University and gotten a job with the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department. They’re friendship had just seemed to grow in to something more.

Derek thinks of it as an easy love. There’s passion and fire but because of the slow growth of their feelings for each other, there is an understanding that Derek has never had in any other relationship.

An understanding that stabilizes Derek on his worst day and lifts him up on his best. Stiles is Derek’s anchor, they know each other better than anyone else ever has.

Which is why Derek feels completely gutted when he goes in to the attic of the house he and  Stiles live in to find his dad’s leather jacket gone.

The majority of the memories Derek has of his dad he is wearing the leather jacket. The jacket had been a gift from Derek’s grandfather to his dad  at the birth of Laura: a “tough outer shell for the joys of parenthood” Derek’s grandfather had called it. His dad had given his jacket to Derek on the morning of the fire. He had simply told Derek it was cold outside, that he would need a jacket, to wear his.

Derek didn’t take the jacket off for days after. In the naïve hope that the jacket would somehow turn in to his father’s arms around him instead of the soft leather.

The jacket gets ripped in the battles that follow the awakening of the Nemeton. Each tear feel like they are tearing in to Derek’s very soul. He  gets them all repaired as best as possible but the seams don’t match and the leather becomes distorted with the repairs.

After five years the pack figures out how to put the Nemeton back to sleep but the jacket doesn’t make it through. A mage attacks the pack as  Stiles and Lydia are performing the ritual to put the Nemeton back to sleep. The jacket is torn and scorched from the mage’s magic and even though the pack all survive Derek feels as if something has died.

He waits till everyone leaves his house after the “thank god it’s finally over” party and then carefully folds the leather jacket up and places it in to a box and hides it in the attic. He let’s out a soft mourning howl at the moon and goes back downstairs to his bedroom to stare at the two pictures he has left of his parents.

When Stiles moves in he stores some of his own stuff in the attic. Mostly things that were his mother’s that his dad doesn’t want to keep anymore. Derek never looks through the boxes Stiles has put in the attic and had assumed Stiles never looked through his either.

Derek sends a text to Stiles, ‘ _Have you seen my leather jacket that was in the attic?’_

Stiles replies with a simple, _‘nope, sorry’_

Derek goes back upstairs and starts to look through all of the boxes in the attic. Stiles mom had a collection of lamb figurines that Stiles has kept and there’s more than one box of chinaware that would go with Stiles and Derek’s dinning room. The most interesting thing Derek finds is buried at the bottom of the second last box Derek looks through, it’s a photo book of Stiles’ mom and dad’s wedding. There’s a photo of Stiles’ mom in her wedding dress laughing as she walks down the aisle. The image is so reminiscent of Stiles that Derek is blown away for a while just staring at her. It’s not till he looks closer at the picture as a whole that he sees it. There is his dad’s smiling face in edge of the picture. His dad’s eyes, so much like Derek’s own, sparkle with laughter and his mouth looks just like Laura’s did.Around  his shoulder is a woman’s arm and hand, that Derek assumes Is his mother’s. Derek in a flurry flips through the rest of the album, trying to find any other sign of his parents. He sits in the attic for a good hour finding so many shots of his parents, mostly with them at the edge of the picture until the third last page he finds an image of Derek’s parents and Stiles’ parents. Neither are facing the camera and the image is a little bit blurry around the edges but both couples are smiling at each other.

Derek gets the image out of photo album and takes it downtown to the only photo editing store. This picture would be the perfect Christmas gift for Stiles, Derek thinks, a connection between both of their families.

It’s two days before Christmas though, and to have it done in time Derek pays a bunch more than he thinks is really fair to charge. Yet the idea of Stiles face when he opens this Christmas morning is too good to give up.

In his excitement for Stiles reaction he forgets about the missing leather jacket. The next two days keep him busy as he and Stiles prepare the house for Christmas. This year the pack is all coming to their house for Christmas dinner. The Sheriff, Scott, Melissa, Kira, Chris, Isaac, Lydia, and maybe even Peter will be showing up  for dinner. The rest of the pack is either still away at College or spending time with their own family. Stiles is scheduled to work Christmas Eve day and the Sheriff works the overnight shift getting off early Christmas morning. He will be going home to sleep for a few hours before Christmas dinner, making Stiles and Derek’s first Christmas morning just the two of them together.

On Christmas Eve, before Stiles gets home for the night, Derek wraps the picture and sets it back in the attic. He writes in Stiles Christmas card that his present is in the attic and leaves the photo album underneath the neatly wrapped frame.

Christmas morning dawns cold and bright. Stiles wakes Derek up with a Christmas blowjob, where he insists on wearing a Santa hat the entire time. Not that Derek was able to complain for long with Stiles mouth at his cock. After a shower, where Derek spent a good portion of his knees, they make their way to the kitchen for coffee and the sticky buns Derek made yesterday.

“You ready for presents now?” Stiles asks with a secretive grin.

“You didn’t go all out again this year and get something that I will never be able to top, did you?”

“You’ll just have to come open them to tell.” Stiles smiles with fake innocence as he walks to the Christmas tree.

“Stiles.” Derek rolls his eyes fondly as he follows and sits on the couch.

“This year I swear I only got you two gifts,” Stiles picks up a bright red wrapped box and puts it on Derek’s lap. “You can open this one first.”

In the box is a leather care kit.

“I know you asked if I saw the leather jacket in the attic, and I so badly wanted to tell you that I had moved it but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. I’m sorry if you thought I threw it out! But it’s fine, I swear! Totally fine! And ya, open this one next.” Stiles rambles before putting a dark green wrapped bag in Derek’s lap. Derek can hear his heart beating away like a rabbit and his scent is tinged with anxiety.

“Its okay Stiles,” he reassures as he opens it, “I’m sure no matter what it is I’ll lov-“

Derek cuts off as he pulls out the jacket. It’s fixed. Completely fixed. Better than Derek has seen it since he was a kid. Yet it still holds the same scents that make it his dad’s jacket with the added scent of Stiles magic

“I accidentally knocked over the box when I was moving stuff around up in the attic to make room for my stuff. And I know that you loved that jacket! You wore it all the time when we first met. I used to fantasize about you in that jacket. And then I saw it up there and it was just kismet. So I took pictures and looked up ways to repair it back to its original state. But it’s not possible without the help of magic so I took it a week ago and have been slowly casting on it on my breaks at work where you wouldn’t see it. And please God say something! I’m sorry! Should I have not touched it- wait are you crying!?” Stiles finishes slightly hysterical.

Derek wipes his eyes and full on beams at Stiles.

“The jacket was my dad’s,” he explains, “It’s the only thing I have left of his. Laura had multiple necklaces and a scarf that were mom’s but for dad this jacket was it. It was his prize possession, a gift from my grandfather. I just- I can’t believe you fixed it.”

Derek quickly stands up on somewhat wobbly legs and grabs the envelope with Stiles’ Christmas card off the tree.

“This was supposed to be for after you’ve opened your other gifts but I think this is the perfect segue.” Derek explains as he hands over the envelope to Stiles with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Stiles tears open the envelope with childlike enthusiasm.

“I love you too,” Stiles says softly as he finishes reading the Christmas card, “Now let’s go to the attic! Did you buy me a leather jacket? I don’t know if I’ll be able to pull it off as well as you though.”

Stiles grins impishly at Derek before tearing off up the stairs to the attic.

Derek followed at a calmer pace.

“Hurry up, old man! My presents are calling me!”

“I’m going at a decent human speed.”

“You’re a werewolf! And I’m not decent! Hurry up!” Stiles calls from the stairs leading to the attic.

In the five seconds it takes Derek to get in to the attic Stiles has turned on the light, half opened his present and now stands frozen gazing at the picture.

“Is… is this?” He chokes out.

“I found it up here in the photo album underneath the gift. Our parents knew each other.” Derek says simply as he wraps his arms around Stiles  in a loose hug.

“Do you know what this means?” Stiles whispers softly, eyes wide.

“That even if we were able to go back in time and stop the fire we still would have definitely met and fallen in love.” Derek replies with a hundred percent certainty.

“No- well I mean yes but I would have fallen in love with you in any universe or circumstance. This means that my magic may have been genetic after all! Maybe she was where I got my spark from, not some distant relative! Do you see that little circle with a squiggle on it on my moms wrist? That’s a rune for happiness. The same was probably on my dad’s body somewhere to for the day. The happiness rune is good for short bursts of happiness and good luck. Though the luck can only be stretched for minor things like the weather you want within reason and family not brawling, it can’t stop the family from hating each other or the weather to be eighty degrees if it’s the middle of winter. This-God Derek! This is everything! I just- I don’t-“ Derek cuts Stiles off with a passionate kiss.

“Now you know how I feel,” Derek says when he manages to break away from Stiles’ lips. “You gave me my dad back today, Stiles.”

“And you gave me answers to questions I didn’t think I’d ever have.”

“We should look through the rest of the photo album, see if there’s anymore runes in your parents wedding. And we should definitely ask your dad about my parents being there tonight. For now though I have one more family related thing. If you would like, I think we should use your moms fancy chinaware for dinner tonight.” Derek opens up the box with the chinaware in it and shows Stiles a plate.

“Yes! Derek, you’re so perfect. I totally forgot I had it. We haven’t used it since that last Christmas with her. And hey, look! It matches our dining room, blue!” Stiles beams at Derek, taking the plate from his hands and putting it carefully back in the box before moving to push Derek up against the wall.. “After all, blue is just pretty.”

And with that Stiles kisses Derek with all the love he can.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Arkells song Leather Jacket and the fact that the sleeves of the leather jacket Tyler Hoechlin wears in season one look to long for him.  
> Dedicated to anyone who just wants to be hugged by someone that loves them this holiday season in whatever capacity that entails.


End file.
